


Stars

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, LeviHan Week, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and his humans find comfort in the nights sky.</p>
<p>(LeviHan Week, day 2 - Stars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the next planned part, but seeing as its LeviHan week I couldn't resist throwing in something extra XD

The air was thick with grief and Levi couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled on his overcoat, the collar turned up to shield him from the cool evening air. Stepping outside he shivered, the wind blowing a chill through the empty streets. The weather was on the turn again, a storm building in the distance. It was surely to rain again, which seemed apt to Levi. Rain to wash away the blood spilled that day.   
Levi noticed his follower about twenty minutes into his walk. Levi stopped, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on his lips, as he allowed him to catch up. The grey cat fumbling up behind him. He wound himself through Levi's legs, purring gently. With a sigh Levi scooped him up, tucking the cat into his coat. Smith snuggled into his chest, as he buttoned his coat up. Levi carried on walking. He didn't have a destination, he just need to move. To get out. On days like this, he felt the claustrophobia that he once felt so often in the Underground City. The need to be outside in the fresh air. To take it deep into his lungs and feel a sense of freedom. Or at least as much freedom as one could feel locked up behind the towering walls. Maybe just freedom from the pain. The loss.  
His feet lead him the edge of the town, grass spread out before the walls. It was dark now, how long had he been wandering? A figure lay in the grass, Levi knew who it was before he reached them. Had he unconsciously seeked them out? Surely not. He hadn't even known she had left the headquarters. And yet, what else had brought him here?  
'What the fuck are you doing Four Eyes?' Levi said standing over her.   
Hange lay flat on her back, eyes gazing up at the sky above.   
'D'you think they're up there?' She said, her voice soft.   
'What are you talking about?'  
'Some say that those who leave us go up there. To the stars.’ Hange said pointing up at the pitch-black darkness above them.   
Levi looked up, he didn't know what to think about that. He never had much thought about... after. Once you were dead that was it. Hange sighed and turned to look at him. She smiled, he thinks it didn't quite meet her eyes.   
'Why is your chest lumpy?' She asked.   
'What? Oh I had a shadow.' Levi said unbuttoning his coat, Smith popped his head out mewling down at Hange. She laughed, a small chuckle and this time the smile met her eyes.  
Levi sank down onto the grass beside her, pulling Smith out of his coat and dumping him onto Hange’s stomach.  
“Oooft, someone’s getting heavy.’ Hange said petting the cat as he made himself comfortable, sprawling out on her stomach.  
‘You should stop feeding him so much then,’ Levi quipped. Hange just hummed in response. Her fingers curled around Smith’s tale as it flicked gently.  
They stayed like that for a while. That old comfortable silence. Levi lies back beside her. Their fingers millimetres apart. It would take nothing for Levi to just take her hand in his. The wind rustles through the grass, a lullaby in the crisp night air. Levi looks up, the sky is clear. The inky darkness littered with stars. He thinks about what Hange said, about the stars being the people they have lost. Looking down on them from above. Levi doesn’t believe in things like that. He’s seen death up close. Seen it for what it really is.  
‘Do you really believe that?’ He asks.  
‘Believe what?’  
‘About the stars.’  
‘Nah, but it’d be nice y’know? To have them up there, looking down on us. It’d be nice to believe it was real. That we don’t lose them, they just go elsewhere, beyond.’ she said turning to look at him. The moonlight glinting off her glasses. She looks beautiful like that, the silvery light casting a soft glow over her, a sad smile on her lips. His pinky finger grazes hers. He smiles back and Levi thinks she might be right. It would be nice to believe, and he thinks that maybe he could, for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
